This invention relates to a roof mounting structure for satellite dish antennas. In order to optimize reception and reduce transmission interference from surrounding structures, satellite dish antennas are typically mounted on building roof tops. Because of the large exposed surface areas, antennas are extremely susceptible to undesirable movement or even overturning due to varying wind conditions. In order to stabilize roof mounted antennas, in general, they have been permanently attached to building roof tops by means of attachment assemblies which structurally penetrate the building. Of course, this often causes water leaks and makes it more difficult to move an antenna to another location.
Known satellite antenna mounting assemblies which are nonpenetrating in nature are most often complicated intricate structures which are difficult to assemble. In addition, known nonpenetrating antenna mounting structures are quite cumbersome and heavy requiring substantially increased costs in transporting the unit from the manufacturer to the consumer. An example of a nonpenetrating roof mount antenna structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,675.